1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal apparatus and a diagnosis method for the mobile terminal apparatus, and more particularly to a mobile terminal apparatus and a diagnosis method for the mobile terminal apparatus to diagnose a malfunction within the self system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the mobile terminal apparatus such as a cellular phone, a fault or malfunction may occur. Generally, when a cause for the fault or malfunction that occurs is inspected, the fault information (hereinafter denoted to as a log) is acquired within the mobile terminal apparatus, and sent to an analytical server for a communication service provider (hereinafter referred to as a communication carrier) using a communication function, in which the cause is analyzed in the analytical server. The fault cause analyzed in the analytical server is displayed on an operator screen connected to the analytical server and handled at a fault window that peruses it.
The fault diagnosis of the mobile terminal apparatus as described here is a service in which when any malfunction occurs in the mobile terminal apparatus owned by the user, an external server at the remote site communicates with the mobile terminal apparatus to acquire a log of the mobile terminal apparatus to make the diagnosis and notify the result to a diagnosis window that reflects the settings of the mobile terminal apparatus or supports the beginner who uses the mobile terminal apparatus on the telephone remotely from the diagnosis window (e.g., refer to JP2006-319828A).
A difficult problem to deal with at the diagnosis window is treated by judging a fault cause from the displayed diagnostic result and making a required troubleshooting or a handling request to the outside. For example, the fault cause can be solved by asking a marker of the terminal apparatus that is the manufacturing company that finally receives the log to handle the fault, whereby the maker troubleshoots the fault by modifying a program for the terminal where the problem occurs and the same kind of terminal apparatus.
However, the above method has a problem that a lot of communication costs arise because (plural) logs are sent to a network after acquiring the log at the occurrence of a fault in the mobile terminal apparatus. Also, when the fault content displayed on the operator screen is indicated in a numerical code, the labor cost may arise on an operation of collating the numerical code and displaying the result as a character string recognizable by the operator.
The invention has been achieved to solve the above-mentioned problem with the prior art, and it is an object of the invention to provide a mobile terminal apparatus, and a diagnosis method for the mobile terminal apparatus, in which the communication cost in sending the log at the occurrence of malfunction, abnormality or fault to the network and the labor cost on the above operation can be suppressed.